I'm The Lost Princess
by LinkandZeldaForever0329
Summary: Eugene's POV. What happen after the first kiss in the tower. How she told Eugene she was the lost princess and how he felt about everything. Oneshot. R&R.


_Good evening, fellow tanglers! (that's what im calling tangled fans. like twihards for twilight, trekkies for star trek, etc.) This is just a quick oneshot based on what happen after the first kiss in Tangled. Like, how she told Eugene she was the lost princess, etc. _

_Anywhoo. Enjoy & review. (:_

**_Disclaimer: not disney._**

* * *

**I'm The Lost Princess**

**Oneshot**

**Eugene's POV**

I had never been more at peace than I was right now. I was able to just take a deep sigh of relief, knowing all the danger and fear was over as I held the girl I think I was in love with in my arms. I'd never really known what love was, Flynn nor Eugene had experienced it. But I'm sure this was pretty damn close to whatever it was.

"Eugene," she spoke softly, bringing my full attention back to her. I looked down at her large, green eyes.

"Yes?" I pushed her short, croppy hair from her face.

She took a deep breath. She seemed to be thinking of what to say. Finally, she spoke.

"I've got something to tell you. It's what caused all of this," she motioned to the mess of a room we were in.

"I was going to ask about that." It was the truth. Even as death was closing on me, I was curious Why they were talking of leaving; no one finding them forever. I mean, I just took her to see the floating laterns. That's hardly worth a relocation.

She took a deep breath and stood up, leaving my embrace. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up with her. Silently, she lead me up the winding stairs to what I assumed was her bedroom. We entered and she lead me over to the bed and pushed me down gently so I'd sit.

"Okay, so," she began pacing infront of me. "I was sitting here, looking at this," she held up the purple flag I had bought her just a day before. It brought forth some of the best memories I had, if not the best. She set the flag in my lap and walked forward. "and I noticed it looked like the symbol I drew on the wall."

I looked up, trying to see what she meant. "I don't know what you're saying."

She held up her hand, beckoning for me to join her. I went over to her.

"Look up at those birds," she pointed up. "Look how they all join. It makes that."

I held up the flag and studied it, then looked up. I could see how it formed that same sun. I looked at her.

"Maybe it's a coincidence," I suggested. I really did not understand where she was going with this. She shook her head.

"No, Eugene, look," she pointed to all the different paintings. "It's not. It's everywhere. In every painting I've ever done. It's there."

I looked around the room, and could see them once I looked. The symbol of Halmania was plastered on her wall.

"I see what you're going for, Blondie," I told her, smiling slightly. "But I'm not seeing your point."

"I'm not finished," she went over to the mirror and put her hands against the table infront of it. Her head was hanging, her now short layers hanging over her face.

"I saw...something. Things flashed through my head, in front of my eyes. Memories from when I was younger...much younger," she was quiet. "It was of the symbol. Hanging above me. Little plastic animals hanging off of a circle, music playing. Children's music. Then it looked away. Blurry at first, but slowly cleared up to reveal..reveal.." she stopped and I saw her sobbing silently. I stood up and ran over to her.

"Rapunzel, what did you see?" I asked her quietly. She took a deep breath and looked up at me.

"I saw the King and Queen," she stared at me. "And I remembered trying on the crown that was in your satchel."

It all started to click, slowly, but surely. The floating lights, the laterns, happened on her birthday. "So what you're saying is.."

"I'm the lost princess, Eugene," she whispered. "I brought it up to Gothel, and she went crazy. You saw."

My mind was racing a million miles a minute. The lost princess was standing in front of me. I was in love with her. I was in love with the lost princess.

"I...I can see the similarities between you and the queen," I said quietly.

She nodded and turned so she was standing in front of me. "Will you take me to the kingdom?"

I half smiled. "Okay, but since you're the princess, you gotta tell them to drop my wanted status."

She actually smiled at that, and my heart felt relief. "Come on, Princess. Let's get you home."

We quickly exited through the trap door beneath the floor of the main room. Once we broke through the stone up wall (easier than it should've been since it had been restoned only a few short hours earlier) and exited the tower forever. Maximus was waiting outside.

"Rapunzel, do you know how to ride a horse?" I asked her as I swung myself up onto Max. She looked at me.

"I've been locked up for eighteen years, Eugene," she laughed.

"Hey, I thought it was always something a princess was supposed to know," I winked as she stood next to the horse. "Give me your hand."

I grapsed her hand and pulled her up, swinging her onto the horse's back behind me.

"Put your arms around me," I told her. She did so, and Pascal was snug between my back and her stomach. "And hold on tight."

We were running, then. Now and then, Rapunzel would let out a breathless laugh. I smiled, happy that life was now easy again. And she was a free woman, not held back by someone who falsely loved her for her hair.

We made it to the kingdom almost faster than when I'd ridden back to the tower. Max dropped us off at the entrance of the castle.

"How are we going to do this? They aren't going to believe us," Rapunzel said, all the courage gone. Fear filled her big emrald eyes. I took her hand.

"We'll figure it out, Blondie," I squeezed her hand, hoping to make her smile with the use of an old nickname. "And, just for your information, I really dig the new haircut."

She rolled her eyes at me and we walked forward, entering the castle. As soon as we entered, guards spotted us. Well, spotted me, and rushed over to us.

"We've got you now, Rider!" they exclaimed, ganging up on us. Rapunzel held her hand out and stood in front of me.

"Wait!" she begged. They stopped. "Don't. Don't hurt him. He's with me. I've...I don't know how to say this."

The guards waited impaciently. "Why should we have to listen to you? This man's a criminal." They advanced.

"You have to listen to me," her voice had more courage in it. "I'm...I'm your princess."

The men froze, staring at her. Confusion flashed across their faces. The studied her.

"W-What did you say?" one of them studdered. "The l-lost princess?"

"I've been stuck in a tower for eighteen years. Mother Gothel kidnapped me. She used my hair to keep herself younger," she said, then added: "Well, my old hair. It got cut."

As they finally believed her, they all bowed down. "Your majesty."

"Someone, please take me and Eu-" she looked over, correcting herself. "Excuse me. Please take Flynn and I to the King and Queen."

They led us out onto a balcony overlooking the kingdom, and the water surrounding it. It was the exact same place we had seen the first latern float into the night sky just last night.

We stood there, silent. I took Rapunzel's hand in mine. "Nervous?"

"Terrified," she whispered. "What if I don't live up to what they want? What the kingdom needs?"

I lightly grabbed her chin and made it so she was looking at me. "You will be everything they've been needing. You're their daughter; their leader. I promise you that everything will be okay."

The doors opened behind us, then. We turned slowly towards the couple standing in the doorway. The Queen slowly started walking towards Rapunzel, who was also slowly walking towards her. I looked over at the King, who was standing with his jaw dropped.

When the two finally met in the middle, the Queen held her hand up to Rapunzel's face, staring into those replicas of eyes Rapunzel had of her mother. The Queen smiled, laughing a bit, and threw her arms around Rapunzel. I smiled and sighed. She was so happy.

The King walked around them and joined in the embrace. My heart hurt, just for a moment, as I had always longed for a family, being an orphan. But this wasn't about me; it was about Rapunzel.

I looked down, then, and saw the Queen had her hand outstreched towards me. I smiled, and took it, starting to shake it, when she suddenly pulled me into the embrace.

Well, what do you know.

I joined a family.

* * *

_review. :)_

_ps. i plan on a christmas oneshot soon. ;)_


End file.
